


Control and Relief

by RebornFromSeas



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cis Fjord, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Praise Kink, Sometimes Piss can be a weirdly a tender thing, Tender Sex, Trans Caduceus Clay, Trans Male Character, Urination, Wetting, don't ask why, they're on a boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornFromSeas/pseuds/RebornFromSeas
Summary: Caduceus notices how thoroughly Fjord controls his bladder, somehow, it leads to this.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Control and Relief

Caduceus was fairly certain it was rude to notice how little your roommate went to the bathroom. He was even more sure that it was even ruder to comment on it. It was only that, well, Caduceus wasn't quite sure whether he should be worried or not. At first, he thought Fjord wasn't hydrating well enough, so he offered to help fill everyone's water skins. That led him to the realization that Fjord was drinking enough. He didn't seem like he was losing water any other way, either.

It left him stumped, because based only on the facts Caduceus had…. Fjord just held it all until the end of the night, right before bed, when he stepped off to the side or to the chamber pot.

Finally, one night on the ship, with Caduceus wearing just his pants, and laying in his hammock across from the captain's, Caduceus watched Fjord's hurried movements to undress and his quick steps to the pot, then listened to the long hiss of Fjord's relief that seemed to go on forever. Caduceus blushed and shifted in the hammock, and waited for Fjord to finish, trying not to consider what the sound of it was doing to him. Fjord's clothes rustled as he tucked himself away.

Caduceus sighed in his own kind of relief, feeling like a too-thin dam. "Does holding out like that feel nice?"

Fjord froze. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"Oh, um, I'm pretty sure it's rude to ask, sorry. It's just, I noticed that you seem to hold your bladder all day, and… was wondering if it felt nice?" Caduceus's ears swiveled nervously, trying to assure himself that no one else could hear.

Fjord stayed silent for a moment, at least, beyond the faint creaking of the footboards under his feet. "It… feels like control, I guess, but it is nice too, when you're so full it aches a little, but presses into other bits of you that feel good. Thinking of taking up the habit?"

"Oh, huh. I might. Though I don't think I'd be as good at it as you. Can you imagine me rushing off to take a go? I'd probably just make myself desperate and leaky at the wrong time."

Fjord let out a sharp breath and chuckled. "Yeah, the desperation can be rough by the end of the day."

Caduceus nodded. "I bet it would be nice when you finally let go too, even with clothes - it'd feel like stepping into a sun-warm pond, wouldn't it? Or like stepping into the hot tub, but instead of the water creeping up your legs it's washing down them?" He hummed, imagining it, then remembered that piss had a scent, so he added that grassy note his had to his imagination. He had to squirm carefully as the burst of arousal slicked his thighs. Caduceus cleared his throat and glanced over to Fjord -who seemed to be in a similar, though harder to hide, state. 

Fjord's pants were just a bit tented, and his face was dark with a blush. "Ha, I suppose? I should get to bed."

"Oh, yeah, goodnight, captain." Caduceus yawned wide and focused on sleep, trying to ignore the wash of feelings through him at seeing Fjord like that.

The next night wasn't their usual routine. Fjord took off his armor, then more or less stopped, blushing deeply and not quite shifting foot to foot.

Caduceus set aside the last of his own armor and hummed low before teasingly asking, "Fjord? Are you going to take care of yourself?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, I will. Just uh, thinking about last night, and what you said. That… it does sound nice to let go like that. Natural."

Caduceus sat on his hammock and nodded. "Do you… want some privacy to try it? Or company?"

Fjord breathed out sharply, then gave a jerky nod before composing himself. "If you've got it in you, company would be nice, uh, but no stress if you don't want that or -"

"I'd like it." Caduceus smiled, "I didn't save up myself, but I like how that wetness feels. Maybe you could share? Sit on me and get us both?"

Fjord nearly went brown, his blush at those words was so strong. "Oh, uh, y-you'd want that?" He couldn't stop shifting, the pressure to go must be at his limit for his control.

Well, Caduceus might as well make it easier for Fjord, less stressful. "Yeah, yeah, c'mere, please? Sit on me?" He asked as sweetly and slow as he could, trying to be enticing, and smiled when Fjord took a few hesitant steps. Fjord halted with a gasp and pressed his thighs together, and Caduceus couldn't help smiling sweeter when he realized that he could smell the first leak from Fjord. It's not a great scent like his own, but something else just as earthy and pleasant, but salty too.

Fjord whimpered, then smiled a little, "Guess I should have, uh, brought this up sooner." He cleared his throat, then hurried to Caduceus a bit quicker. He moved to the hammock, then crawled on to Cad, pressing close. His thick thighs bracketed Caduceus's boney ones, and he pressed himself close enough that Cad could feel the way that even Fjord's cock felt heavy with his need for relief.

Caduceus waited. He didn't expect Fjord to squirm and whine. "Fuck, it's uh, It's hard to let go now, feels... uh..."

"It's okay, Fjord, It's totally natural. Do you want some help? Some pressure or something chilly?"

Fjord nodded and let out an explosive breath of relief. "Both? Maybe?" He squirmed and whimpered again. "It's hurting to hold it and it's hard to relax-"

"I got you." Caduceus whispered and dipped a cloth in a pitcher of water, grateful for his long arms, before he brought the cold, wet rag to Fjord's torso, slipping it under his clothes and pressing against his bladder.

Fjord gasped loudly, and let his head fall against Cad's shoulder. "Fuck, I'm - Cad -" He breathed out, a long sigh, and Caduceus felt the wash of warmth on his thighs. He hummed with delight, pulling Fjord closer to his body on instinct, trying to use Fjord to soak more of himself, to enjoy the deep warm heat of it, and the answering gush of arousal from his core. 

"Feels good, doesn't it? Everything relaxing and washing away in a rush, that nice warmth. The relief of it - Thank you, for sharing." Caduceus said softly into Fjord's ear, they were both trembling with something, so Caduceus rubbed Fjord's back sitting, and tried desperately to ignore the ache in him that wanted more of whatever this was.

"Fuck, Cad, yeah, that -" Fjord shifted with another soft moan. "That felt a bit more than just - than just the usual. It was better than anything else I've ever -" He blushed more, and squirmed again. "Tomorrow night, join me again? Maybe - Maybe you piss on me like this too? First? Could I - Could I touch myself while you relieve yourself on me?"

"Yes," Caduceus let out with a needy hiss. "Yeah, I'll relieve myself on you while you touch yourself, happily. Especially if you relieve yourself on me again." 

Fjord nodded against Caduceus's neck. "Yeah, that's, that sounds perfect." He slipped his arms around Caduceus, shaking a bit. 

Fjord seemed like he couldn't quite move, or didn't want to, so, slowly, Caduceus warmed the water on the cloth with his magic. "Fjord, I'm going to clean us up a bit, get our clothes off. I promise I'll wash it all in the morning before you're up but…"

Fjord sighed and clung to Caduceus tighter for a moment before standing up and blushing as he stepped down, then sighed blissfully as Caddy washed him. "Caduceus… I soaked your hammock, too. Uh, maybe we should share, tonight? Mine's extra long too, so-"

"Thank you, Fjord, I'd like that." Caduceus beamed up at him, before stripping down himself and washing off more of the piss. Finally, he guided himself and Fjord into Fjord's hammock. The fabric folded them into each other, and they slept twined together there.

The next night, Caddy made sure to drink a lot of tea before bed, until his bladder felt tight. Fjord watched at first. He burned with the knowledge that Caduceus was doing this for him, filling up and getting desperate, feeling the tight slosh of his own bladder- Caduceus was going to let it all go on Fjord's body, and Fjord was hard with that knowledge.

Caduceus looked up from the second pot of tea and smiled sweetly at Fjord. "I have one more cup left, do you want to join me?"

"That sounds lovely." Fjord smiled and moved to the door carefully. He accepted the teacup, and couldn't resist giving Caduceus a knowing, flirtatious smile over the rim of it. And Caduceus returned it, just as flirty and with an impatient little squirm of his hips. Oh, Caduceus was really feeling the weight of a full bladder, Fjord hurried to finish his tea.

"So, how would you like this," Caduceus asked and put away the tea service.

"Could we... Would you be okay if we're naked?" Fjord asked back hesitantly.

Caduceus smiled. "Yeah, we can do that. I uh - the tea - We should be safe," He stuttered and started to strip. 

Fjord hastily followed suit with his shirt, but he hesitated again on his pants before dropping them, showing the length of him was fully hard. "You should sit on my thighs, I think. Uh, I might get your stomach and -" He ran his eyes up Cad's long torso, pupils going wide and round with interest in the small, soft mounds of Caduceus's chest. "Higher. Figure it's better if you're not directly over, uh, my cock when I cum, though, right?" He licked his lips, and laid on the floor before gently pulling his cock to press on his stomach, trying to be inviting for Cad - who nodded, then straddled Fjord's thighs with a sigh. 

"I'm really close, y'know. Here." He smiled, and took Fjord's free hand, running it down his tummy to his bladder, and whining softly at the pressure. "You can feel it, right?"

"Holy - yeah, Yeah, I can feel-" Fjord smiled a little, and traced his fingers around the edge of something taut inside of Cad's belly. "That's a lot of tea," He moaned out, his other hand stroking himself as he felt it. "Cad, Caduceus- I want you to -" Fjord bit his lip, eyes fixed on where Caduceus sat on him. "Could you scoot up a bit, actually, just - let go when you're on my - my cock?"

Caddy nodded and scooted forward, pressing against Fjord's hand with a moan, then moaning again when Fjord brought his knees up to support Cad's back, sandwiching the firbolg between thick thighs and a pressing hand. "Oh that's incredible-" he was blushing, wiggling a little, and a tiny squirt of warmth splashed onto Fjord's dick. "You're - are you close to cumming?"

"Not far off now," Fjord replied and jerked himself faster, breathing hard. "Caduceus, please-" He begged, and pressed harder on the swollen bladder under his fingers - 

Caduceus gave a quick nod, relaxing back against Fjord's legs with a sigh and letting go, going limp as his piss washed over Fjord's cock and stomach and hips, and the hand furiously finishing him off. Caduceus looked like he'd found bliss, and although it was the wash of warmth and scent that triggered the first spray of Fjord's cum, it was that bliss on Caddy's sweet face that inspired the second and third, then Fjord groaned, feeling Caddy's boney hips bite into his own bladder.

"Can I roll us over to soak you?"

"God, yes, please-" Caduceus moaned and shifted so he laid on top of Fjord, making it easy to roll them both over. 

Fjord knelt between Caddy's thighs, and supported himself on an arm that supported Caddy's head, their faces close together. "Hey. Do you want to help let go again? Just your hand -" 

And Caddy's hand hurried to press into Fjord's bladder and knead. "Soak me please, Fjord, Make me smell like your piss, make me - you make me want this, and you and so much, please -"

Fjord moaned and leaned into Caddy's fingers. "You beg so pretty, Cad, I'll soak you -" and like that, he let go, making sure to guide the stream of his piss to cover as much of Caduceus as he could, shifting up to get those long legs, then slowly laying back over to rest their foreheads together as the last dribbles left.

Caducues panted harder, then tilted his face up, kissing Fjord and smiling, "Thank you, that was - that was really good." 

Fjord laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah. I've never come from that before, but it was good. Are you all set, or can I help you more?"

Caduceus trembled under him, mouth going soft before he squirmed. "Oh. I - Fjord, I feel empty now. I could maybe. I might cum if you finger me?" He was breathless with the request, having only just considered it seriously, but Fjord skimmed a hand down Caduceus's body while giving him the loveliest smile.

Caduceus felt it, when his fingers touched the part of him that was wet with viscous arousal and not just warm piss. He saw it in Fjord's face too, the half-orc's expression opening with surprise and wonder as his fingers slid over Cad's cunt, then slipped two fingers into him and curled them just so.

Cad moaned loudly, arching his back at the sudden pressure against that spot again. He'd thought he had finished pissing, but there must have been something left from what he felt, or maybe this had driven him closer to cumming himself than he could have imagined. "Fjord, oh goddess, just like that, please-"

"Yes," Fjord said reverently and kissed Caduceus's neck. "Anything for you."

Caduceus moaned and blushed. "For me?" Then a thought leapt to mind, worry making him open his eyes (when had he closed them?) and search out Fjord's. "Don't tell me this was only for-"

"Shhh, no, no Cad, you mentioned it and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I've wanted all this and more, but I want it with you, and you wanting it too." Those fingers curled and thrust again, a bit harder, and Caduceus moaned and shook in response.

"Yes, Fjord yes, I want this and you, oh I'm close-"

Fjord kissed Caduceus's neck more and murmured, "You said the tea makes you safe. Next time, perhaps I could fuck you, fill you with my cum when you let go on me -" he crooked his fingers harder, pressing into Caddy's bladder again, or perhaps the backside of his clit, but Caduceus moaned and arched his back again, as something thick and slippery splashed onto Fjord's wrist and forearm.

Caduceus went limp on the floor other than the rapid rise and fall of his ribs as he panted. "Yes, Fjord, I'd like that-"

Fjord smiled, then kissed Caduceus's lips gently. "I'll get us cleaned up and in bed tonight. Just relax, okay?"

"Mmmh, alright, Fjord. That sounds good. Thank you-"

"And thank you, Caduceus, for sharing yourself with me." They smiled at each other, then Caduceus closed his eyes. He didn't open them again until Fjord helped him to the hammock, and they both got in, snuggled close and sharing kisses and breath until sleep took them both away.


End file.
